1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to signal test systems and methods, and particularly to a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) test system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
LVDS is an electrical signaling system that can transmit differential signals at high data transfer rates with low power consumption. Signal characteristics, such as differential-mode high voltage, differential-mode low voltage, and common-mode noise are required to be tested to ensure error free transmission in LVDS. Currently, LVDS tests are manually performed, which is inefficient and error prone.